Love is green
by Kitty-Guardian Dorothy
Summary: Leatherhead finds himself growing feelings for a certain orange-masked ninja turtle. If they have a relationship, will it work out despite the harships? Rated M for implications and scenes.
1. Chapter 1

**Ninja Turtles does not belong to me; it belongs to Peter Laird, Kevin Eastman…. And whoever they sold the rights to.**

* * *

><p>"<em>L-Leatherhead! A-aah!" His mate under him moaned, Michaelangelo's face was flushed and his eyes were only open a slit but they were bright and smoky with pleasure, he shivered and tightened his legs around Leatherhead's waist, wanting even more.<em>

"_Like that…?" Leatherhead purred hoarsely and plunged deeper into the tight and warm passage of his mate, he pulled out and pushed back in, encouraged by the sound of Michaelangelo moaning._

_The sea-green turtle under him thrashed and shifted as his breaking point came closer and closer until he gave a weak cry and came onto his and Leatherheads chests. He sighed and fell back against the bed, moaning softly at the continued treatment he was receiving from the larger mutant._

_With a small roar Leatherhead came deep inside of his mates small body and pulled out, only to collapse next to the ninja. The afterglow washed over them both as they panted and collected themselves._

_Leatherhead rolled onto his side and caressed the face of his mate. "Michaelangelo," he whispered, the turtle cracked a blue eye open and gazed back "I love you."_

_The sea-green turtle opened his mouth "I -"_

* * *

><p>Leatherhead snapped his eyes open and panted – he found he was sitting on the couch in his lair, his Lair was dark save for the flashing glow of the TV which was still on. He frowned in realization <em>that <em>had just been a dream.

He felt something shift on his lap – his heart pounded when he looked down and saw a sleeping Michaelangelo using his lap as a pillow, the orange-banded turtle was mumbling things in his sleep and shifting around slightly to get more comfortable.

Now he remembered – he had again, as he had done in the past several weeks, invited the ninja turtle over and they hung out, but it got late and Michaelangelo had decided to just spend the night like he had a few times.

The reason LH had been spending time with the young terrapin was not much of a manner of being lonely…. Crocodiles were solitary creatures, and as was he as a mutant. But rather, he had found himself….. _Longing _for Michaelangelo in an non-platonic way.

Leatherhead wasn't sure how long he'd been in love with Michaelangelo, all he knew was that his feelings were there. At first, he'd brushed it off as some kind of hormonal imbalance, but it continued before, throughout, and after typical crocodile mating season. Even now.

He wasn't sure how his feelings escalated or even why – it would have made more sense that he'd feel this way for Donatello, whom he was more compatible with and he admired greatly for his high intelligence and gentle soul. But at the same time, he found that there was nothing about Michaelangelo he didn't like – his wild spirit, his big heart, his humanitarian qualities and optimism.

Michaelangelo had been his first friend…. Saved him from having his brain skewered by Raphael. And had been the one who found him under Bishops clutches. He could never forget the sheer relief he had felt when he had awaken from his pain after those torturous experiments to see Michaelangelo's face. Now could he forget the shame and regret he felt when he thought he killed the small terrapin…

Leatherhead's black eyes widened when he looked down again to see Michaelangelo rubbing against the wet-dream induced growing bulge between his legs. It took every iota of Leatherheads self-control to not take the orange-banded ninja then and there, but he managed to life Michaelangelo's head off of his lap, got up, and placed in onto the cushions.

LH retreated to the bathroom to relieve himself and returned minutes later, more calm and collected.

Leatherhead opened a cabinet where a spare blanket he had salvaged was stored; he unfolded it and placed it over Michaelangelo's sleeping form, he carefully tucked him in. Michaelangelo mumbled something in his sleep that sounded eerily like 'S'wasn't me…. Raph did it' and rolled onto his shell instead of his side. LH found this strange; turtles never liked being on there shells.

Leatherhead smiled fondly and rubbed the top of the ninja turtles head "I really do love you." He whispered quietly.

In response, Michaelangelo snored louder.

* * *

><p><em>I came to the conclusion that Tcest was probably the result of the turtles having no one they could be paired with. But after seeing a picture of DA where a smug Leatherhead was lying with a tired turtle, I wondered why LH didn't have anyone. Thus, this was born.<em>


	2. Chapter 2

**Ninja Turtles does not belong to me; it belongs to Peter Laird, Kevin Eastman…. And whoever they sold the rights to.**

* * *

><p>The sound of ringing forced Mikey to wake up. With a groan, he instinctively reached under his belt and flicked his shell cell open before putting it to the side of his head. "<em>Whaaaaat<em>?" He mumbled, still half asleep.

"Mikey?" He heard from the end of the line, it was Donnie "Good you're awake." Donnie said in a matter-of-factly tone, and probably silently savored Mikey's groan of frustration over being awoken "Get up – Sensei and Leo are pretty cross at you for missing training this morning. Make up for it by picking up some supplies."

"What do we need?" Mikey asked rubbing his eyes with his mask using his free hand.

"Green tea, coffee, milk, gauss, bandages, disinfectant spray, soap, oh and we seem to have a popular demand for insecticide."

"Dude," Mikey groaned "we like, live in the sewers. We have lived in the sewers for like, ever and we've been surrounded by bugs for like, ever. Why are you guys suddenly so bitchy about bugs?" With no answer, Mikey guessed the answer "Raph asked for it, didn't he?"

"For the sake of my body not being mutilated, I won't answer." Donny replied from the other side of the line.

"That's what I thought." Mikey scoffed. "Fine, I'll get the stuff….. See ya later Don."

"Later Mike."

_Click._

With a sigh, the sea-green terrapin got into a sitting position and pushed the blanket off of him – he didn't remember ever getting one, so LH – the big lug – must have gotten it for him.

"Ah, you're awake." Speaking of the Devil…

"Morning Leatherhead!" Mikey chirped and jumped onto his feet – he rolled his shoulders to relieve the sleep-stiff joints and stretched with a yawn. With a trademark goofy grin on face, he asked "Donnie called – I have to run for a few supplies. Wanna come with me?"

Leatherhead tipped his head to the side a little "As much as I want to…." LH trailed off "I cannot disguise myself as a human like you and your brothers can." Being at least ten feet tall and having a long tail complete with a long snout, looking human was a feat that could not be done.

"Dude, don't sweat it." Mikey pressed – he knew the real reason, even if he could somehow walk among humans, LH didn't want to…. He was still uncomfortable around humans as a result of Bishop's torture "I'm gonna be down here in the sewers more than I'm topside. You know, just walk with me down here."

Leatherhead sighed. "I suppose." He answered and threw a tan-colored trench coat and fedora his way. Mikey caught them and grinned wider.

* * *

><p>"… And it turned out it was Casey the entire time." Mikey finished the story with a laugh; Leatherhead offered a chuckle but he couldn't help but feel a little awkward. He couldn't offer anything resembling a conversation.<p>

"You know what I like about you LH?" Mikey asked off-topic, before Leatherhead could say anything, Mikey answered "You'll listen even if I go off into a tan… tan - something where I go off topic. Donnie should stop using big words we don't understand."

"Tangent?" LH offered, Mikey nodded.

"Yup. I don't focus real good, but maybe I would focus more if things weren't so boring. I can't hold still either, Sensei says that's why I'm an awesome ninja…. But Donnie thinks somethings wrong with that."

"Perhaps your have ADHD."

"I do not!" Mikey scoffed, sounding offended "I have Attention-deficit hyper-_ohh _wait." Mikey brought up his fingers and counted the letters, then laughed at his own joke, LH joined him.

"I've been wondering something Leatherhead."

"What's that?"

"Why do you suddenly like hanging out with me?"

LH paused for a moment – oh how was he going to explain this….? "I enjoy you're company, Michaelangelo." He answered; it was the truth in a way.

The mutant turtle made a face "Don't I annoy you? Annoying people is my favorite thing to do!"

'_That makes way too much sense…_' LH thought as the orange-masked ninja continued.

"Remember that time you flipped out and I said something about it? Donnie said I'm an insensitive jerk, and I call BS right away because Raph is the biggest insensitive jerk in the world. I felt kind of bad about it afterwards, but I thought you wouldn't like me anymore. So how come you don't think I'm annoying?"

LH patted him atop the head, Mikey made a face at the rather child-like treatment "You may be extremely vexing, but you always have interesting things to say." LH replied affectionately and his thumb briefly stroked the terrapin across the cheek before retreating.

Mikey found that that action a little... intimate, but he shrugged it off; whatever dude.

* * *

><p>"What were you dreaming about last night Leatherhead?" Mikey asked out of nowhere, LH was caught off guard and paused. "I mean," The orange-banded ninja continued "you were thrashing around and making weird noises – you even <em>purred <em>dude." Mikey laughed "What, were you dreaming you were a cat or something?"

"I… I uh…" Leatherhead stammered, the scales on his face heating up – he had to think up an excuse and fast. But being reminded of his dreams brought up presently unwanted _images _into his head, and the object of his affections standing nearby wasn't helping.

"Oh wait, I got it!" A light bulb lit up over Mikey's head "I bet you were having a dirty dream." He laughed and pointed at his crocodile friend, savoring his embarrassed misfortune and blissfully oblivious of the dangerous waters he was treading into.

"N-No! I-!" Leatherhead tried to deny, but the smaller reptile cut him off.

"I bet you were dreaming about _me._" Like many teenage boys, he had to go there "Huh LH?" Mikey laughed and gave Leatherhead a friendly shove.

With that goofy grin still on face, Mikey looked at the embarrassed expression on LH's – and all of the blood drained from his own face. Part of ninja training was studying body language – he wasn't as good at it at Leo was - shell, no one was, Leo is the self-proclaimed lord of all ninjas – but Mikey was still able to recognize that look in LH's eyes…. The look of 'Holy shit'-ness. Meaning… He had caught LH.

Mikey let out a nervous chuckle and backed off from his fellow mutant trying not to appear frightened or freaked out, but it was difficult "But uh, that's ridiculous right?" The sea-green turtle said nervously and backed up more, panic was filling LH's expression. "So, this was fun and all but…. I'm... I'm going to run away now."

Before the turtle could make any indication of running off, he was shoved against a sewer wall – he let out a (girly) shriek as his shell crashed against the slimy concrete wall, he tried to push back but the mutant crocodile kept him pinned with one hand with ease – trained ninja or not, LH was physically stronger than him and his brothers were.

Mikey reeled his head back when LH brought his snout close to him, his eyes were vivid green now, meaning the mutant crocodile was not in a correct state of mind. He coughed a little – LH was pinning him by pressing his hand against his chest plate, pushing against his ribcage and making it harder to breathe.

"Maybe I **was** dreaming of you," Leatherhead growled in a deep, husky tone Mikey didn't recognize – it made him want to cringe, it almost sounded like the bigger mutant was threatening him "maybe I was dreaming I was on top of you and you were begging me to fuck you senseless. Maybe that's what I want to do right now."

Mikey was even more freaked out than before – that type of talk sounded flat _wrong _coming from LH. And LH…. _Liked _him? What the shell! Well he had to admit the mutant croc was rather – _no, no, bad thoughts Mikey, bad brain! _Mikey mentally repremanded himself. Oh shell what was _he_ thinking? Was he going crazy? Was LH's present nutty-ness contagious?

Another (girly) shriek tore out of Mikey's throat when the clawed hands of the other mutant grabbed his tail – how did LH know about that area being sensitive?... How much about turtle anatomy did he know? Mikey was really panicking now – was LH really going to…..?

Not willing to even _think _about that probability, Mikey did the only rational thing he could think of.

He took one of his nunchucks and brained LH over the head with it – knocking the other mutants lights out.

…..No one ever said Mikey was rational.

* * *

><p><strong>And so... That's how Mikey founf out. But the story aint over yet folks! R and R<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Ninja Turtles does not belong to me; it belongs to Peter Laird, Kevin Eastman…. And whoever they sold the rights to.**

* * *

><p>Leatherhead groaned as his awareness lifted from the thick haze of grogginess – the top of his head hurt and a splitting pain constantly stabbed at his brain sharply, only making it hurt when he tried to remember what had happened last. He couldn't bring himself to open his eyes.<p>

When he finally gritted his teeth and endured the pain in his head, he opened his eyes – he was surrounded by darkness (actually it was quite a relief – he could not deal with light of any kind right now with a headache like his) the darkness was thick but he knew he was in the sewers. He could smell the slime and hear the dripping water. Having lived in the sewers for a while, he was quite adapted to it.

It slowly came back to him – the ache in his head followed that notion. Michaelangelo had been teasing him, they were walking out of sewers, images came to his head…. And he lost it.

Panic flared up in Leatherheads system – had he….. _hurt _Michaelangelo? Guilt accompanied the panic as he groped through the darkness; it wasn't hard to believe that he could do something heinous while his animal side was in control.

"I'd stay where you were if I were you." A voice sliced through the darkness like a sword, LH recognized it instantly.

"Michaelangelo!" He exclaimed in surprise – he squinted, but could see nothing.

"The one, the only."

"Are you - ?"

"I'm fine, dude." He could imagine the orange-banded turtle shrugging "But I brought you down here to the pitch-black, deep bowels of the sewers for a _reason; _here, you have less power over me." His voice lowered to a growl.

LH understood that – as ninja's, darkness was their element – they could see in it, hear in it, and navigate through it. And all of them were good at it – say what you want about them, but nothing could be said to deny the fact that each of them, even Donatello, can be _really _scary if they wanted to. LH may have been strong, but, everyone knows it would be useless to shoot someone if you couldn't aim.

"Don't say nothing." Mikey commanded from somewhere in the darkness, making him sound sort of like a mix up between his two eldest brothers Raphael and Leonardo "I'll ask the questions, and you'll answer them." Clearly, someone has watched one too many gangster movies.

"Alright." LH agreed.

"Good; remember I have my 'chucks and I know how to use them." Mikey reminded before getting to the questions. "First off; do you like me?"

"Of course I do."

"No dude, I mean; _like-_like." Mikey said with emphasis.

"I uh….." He was rushed with the sound of the nunchucks spinning "I… Yes." He sighed, feeling actually somewhat relieved to finally admit the truth.

"Okay… Second off, is that why you _molested _me in a sewer passage?"

LH felt the scales on his face heat up "I remember very little." He admitted.

"Fuck that, here's a different question; did you really _dream _about me?"

In which the mutant crocs scales grew even hotter, he grew silent and anything he managed to squeeze out of his throat came out only as babble.

"…. I'll take that as a yes." Mikey grunted; Leatherhead was finding the other mutants current behavior a little strange…. True, it was only natural he should be on guard, but it almost seemed like he was over-doing it.

More silence.

"Well?" Leatherhead finally chocked out "What do we do?"

Mikey had spent the last hour (Leatherhead being unconscious) thinking about what he would do, actually; he never imagined himself in a situation like this, he didn't think it was possible. Him and romantic relationships just seemed a little too… surreal, something that was supposed to not happen. And with another _guy? _He wasn't even gay (No matter what Raph says). At the same time, he did have a small longing for an intimate relationship with someone…. And to be fair, it wasn't like many human woman were _into _giant talking mutant ninja turtles.

He didn't exactly _love _LH… He was only a teenager, it's not like that fairytale shit actually happens where you fall in love in an instant. He didn't really know what that kind of love was… but he was sure it wasn't something that could build up overnight. He didn't want to hurt LH's feelings, or make things awkward between them…

The orange-masked turtle sighed "So," he finally said "I guess we're dating now." The ninja let his earlier hard exterior slide – he's only acted that way because he didn't want to seem weak, he needed control of the situation.

"…._ What?_" He heard LH gasp.

"Well…." Mikey chuckled nervously and lit up a lantern to offer Leatherhead the necessary light to see "You like me and I uh, like you." His own face heated up and he sheepishly rubbed the back of his head; not that he had been pinning for Leatherhead, but the idea of a relationship didn't scare him…

"R-Really?" Leatherhead stammered and lifted himself up "Even after I-?"

Mikey didn't let him finish "Dude, it's okay." He assured and offered the larger reptile a hand through the labyrinth of darkness "I mean… At least you didn't try to, you know…. Chop me in little itty-bitty turtle pieces and eat me like some crocodiles would."

"They don't -."

"Dude, I know – but I couldn't say the other thing because it sounded dirty."

"You mean that crocodiles swallow their prey whole?"

"Dude think about it."

And off the two mutant reptiles went to kindle their newly-found relationship.

* * *

><p><em>Does anyone get what Mikey was driving at?<em>


	4. Chapter 4

**Ninja Turtles does not belong to me; it belongs to Peter Laird, Kevin Eastman…. And whoever they sold the rights to.**

* * *

><p>"Michaelangelo," Leatherhead inquired "when are you going to tell your family about us?"<p>

Mikey stopped his kata immediately; he and Leatherhead were both at the mutant crocodiles Lair; he had to divide his time a lot now. During the morning, he was at home for training and he went to Leatherheads during the majority of the day, at sundown he would return home for the night for dinner and patrol, and then sleep until morning where the process would repeat. He and LH had been dating for a few weeks now, and he had yet to tell him family. Right now, he was trying to practice a new move Master Splinter had taught him to do with his nunchucks.

"I'll get to it," Mikey assured "… sooner or later."

Leatherhead sighed a shook his head "Are you ashamed?"

"No, dude it isn't like that!" Mikey insisted "It's just….." He trailed off.

"What? It's what?"

"…Let me explain something; I, the 'youngest' of the family," Mikey began, putting air quotation marks on 'youngest' "am dating a giant mutant crocodile…. I'm in a family of _ninjas; _if they were to find out…. They might, you know, threaten you or something because they are way to over-protective. Master Splinter…. I don't even want to think about what he would do. And theres the factor that ninjas swear into a life of solitude….."

"Is that all?"

"No… There's still the thing that… well.. I have three brothers; they wouldn't just be over-protective… They might not… Support this relationship."

"Are you implying they could be homophobic?"

"They might be; shell, a lot of people are. I don't want my brothers to think differently about me. I'll tell you what, LH; if our relationship gets serious, I'll tell them. But it isn't too seriously right now so…. Yeah, on the DL." Mikey didn't want LH to think he was ashamed of their relationship – shell, that wasn't it at all. He hoped he had made his reasoning clear enough. He didn't want to risk his relationship with his brothers, over what might just be a fling... It was too soon to tell.

"You can't have a foot in each world, Michaelangelo." LH warned, Mikey blinked in confusion before he thought about it. The way he was going to and fro between his life with his family, and his life with Leatherhead was two worlds in a sense, two worlds he was keeping separate – and like LH had said, he had a foot in each world.

"They'll find out one day, Leatherhead." Mikey said, putting a hand to his… mates… shoulder "But now is too soon. Trust me on this."

The larger mutant sighed and rested his long jaw on top of the smaller reptiles head "I will." He caved in.

* * *

><p>While Leo, Raph and Master Splinter were still at the Lair, and Mikey was once more hanging with LH like he had been for the past two months or so, Donnie had taken his shell-cycle and had went to the dump; Leo had knocked over Mikey's game system while he was sparring with Raph (the sparring session had gotten so intense they were duking it out with the whole entire Lair as their battlefield) and Donnie needed to find some spare parts to fix before Mikey got home, or the orange-masked turtle was sure to flip out.<p>

Donnie hummed and rummaged through a pile of discarded electronics; he wondered why Mikey was hanging out with Leatherhead so much, as far as he knew, Mikey and Leatherhead had nothing in common.

The purple-masked turtle put a few items into his duffel bag before getting up to raffle through another pile. He gasped when he felt a pain in his shoulder; he rotated his head to look at his shoulder and his eyes widened. A dart, releasing a unknown substance into his bloodsteam. He took it out but it was all done; he was losing control of his reflexes, things were getting blurry and his strength was leaving him.

Donatello struggled to run away – he could barely walk, he constantly stumbled and even though his genius mind told him he would not be able to make it to the nearest sewer cover, he was still stubborn enough to try.

The olive-toned turtle collapse onto his side and ceased moving, before his eyes closed he saw the feet of someone coming towards him.

* * *

><p><em>And Donnie gets turtle-napped...<em>


	5. Chapter 5

**Ninja Turtles does not belong to me; it belongs to Peter Laird, Kevin Eastman…. And whoever they sold the rights to.**

* * *

><p>"Michaelangelo, please; listen to me, you need to rest." Leatherhead insisted and put a hand to his turtle mates shoulder, but the orange-masked turtle rudely pushed him aside.<p>

"Back off; I don't need rest, what I do need is to find my brother!" Mikey growled and typed a few things onto Leatherheads computer to again scan the city for Donatello's shell cell. LH sighed in defeat.

For the past two weeks, Donatello had been missing. He had taken a topside excursion to the junkyard for spare parts, only to never return. The Hamato clan was frantic, they were constantly searching and searching, April and Casey, even Angel, were all pitching in. The effort was all seemingly wasted because it was as if Donatello had dropped off the face of the planet.

No one was near as frantic as Michaelangelo though – he knew that his purple-masked brother had left to find parts to fix his gaming system, he blamed himself. He refused to eat or sleep, he was always out topside searching, and when he was actually home, he was using his rather… limited, knowledge of technology to try and find some trace of his brother. When he had went a week without sleep at some interval, Leonardo and Raphael were forced to hold him down and shove a sleeping pill down his throat to get him to rest. But even in his sleep he was twitching, restless even when resting.

He was completely inconsolable, as Leatherhead realized. It was much like the time Donatello had been obsessed with saving Master Splinter from the cyber world, or when Leonardo was obsessed with training after they were all almost killed by the Utrom Shredder….. Must have been heredity in their mutant turtle family that they over-react, it was only a matter of time before it happened to Michaelangelo. Raphael was probably next….

LH glanced sadly at his mate; Michaelangelo looked…. Horrible. You could somehow see the dark rings around his eyes through his orange mask, he was having trouble standing from exhausted energy, lack of sleep and little nutrition (his body was currently running on raw stubbornness and caffeine from a lot of coffee) he could barely hold his head up but he was still tensed up as if he were on alert. He was practically asleep on his feet… Or dead.

If Michaelangelo carried on like this much longer, he would collapse from exhaustion; it was possible he would die from exhaustion. When LH realized that his mate could die from exhaustion, he knew it was time to take action.

"Michaelangelo," he warned in a stern voice edging close to a growl "why do you refuse to sleep?"

The orange-masked turtle paused and sighed, he hunched over and dropped his head "It's not that…. That I won't sleep…" He explained, sounding more tired than ever "It's that I _can't _sleep."

"You… Can't?"

"N….. No," Mikey admitted "my mind won't let me… I.. I can't relax, I'm tired but I can't sleep because I'm so worried and I'm just fixed on that… Have to… Find Donnie…" He groaned and rested his forehead into his hand. "I tried to sleep… Really I have. I tried everything… Nothing works… Shell, I tried sleeping pills, but got immune to them as soon as Leo and Raph forced one down my throat."

"So you can't sleep? Because you can't relax?" Leatherhead inquired, an idea coming to mind.

"Dude, that's what I just explained to you." Mikey muttered, sounding more like a stoner in his drawn-out tired speech pattern.

Leatherhead put his hands onto the sea-green turtles shoulders from behind and pushed him down onto a lab chair in spite of the smaller mutants weak protest's. Leatherhead stood behind the chair and put his clawed, three-fingered hands onto his mates broad shoulders and slowly rubbed them.

Mikey's body started reacting to the massages; he became more relaxed and started drifting away to a point to where he was floating between consciousness and unconsciousness. He sat back and his eyes closed, though he became half-conscious.

Being in his awareness-depleted state, he didn't comprehend when LH hands moved from his shoulders to between his legs where his mate rubbed the slit of cartilage that kept his gender concealed. Being unaware of what was going on, Mikey moaned and let himself slide out all of the way because of the stimulation.

Leatherhead purred and took his mates shaft in hand and started pumping him – somewhere in the back of his mind he felt kind of bad, he was technically taking advantage of Michaelangelo, but he knew the ninja turtle needed to relax and the best way to get a young male of any species to relax was to get them to… well, _release. _

"W…. Wait…" Mikey mumbled sleepily, seemingly his unconscious mind was more aware of things than his conscious mind was "I… Never…. I…"

"What? Never been jacked off before?" Leatherhead disturbed himself using language like that, but he couldn't find another way to say it.

"No I…. I never… Actually… Y'know…" The tired turtle mumbled, seeing the embarrassed bright green blush across his face, Leatherhead realized what he meant.

"You have never experienced… _Orgasm, _before?"

"Uh huh." Mikey confirmed and moaned as the larger reptile increased the pace of his pumps.

Leatherhead almost felt smug when he said "That will change today." He moved to where he was crouching in front of the chair and opened his mouth and clamped it around his mates hard shaft – Mikey moaned loudly. LH was careful – he knew this was rather awkward consittering his sharp-toothed jaw. But he kept safe by holding Michaelangelo sex between his tongue and the roof of his mouth and keeping his jaw slightly parted.

With his body now doing things willed only by impulse rather than thought, Mikey bucked against the wet and wet heat, and moaned in disappointment when his hips were held down, his conscious mind was still unaware of what was going on. He shivered and drew in a shuddering breath when Leatherhead ran his tongue around his throbbing shaft. With a twitch and a weak cry, Mikey came into the waiting mouth of his partner. Leatherhead swallowed and licked it all up, not wanting any of it to go anywhere else. He withdrew his jaws and the excess dribbles away with the sleeves of his lab coat.

Leatherhead glanced at his turtle mate to find him now asleep – he could tell by the soft pattern of his breathing. Leatherhead started to feel guilty – even if his actions had been done to held Michaelangelo, it didn't completely justify the fact that he had technically not given him a choice in the matter. That was wrong, that wasn't how he was supposed to physically _be_ with his mate; it was supposed to be consensual, not one-sided and devious.

Emotionally, _that _had been pointless.

Sighing, Leatherhead lifted his turtle mate up and carried him over to the couch – he hoped Michaelangelo wouldn't remember this…. But moreover, he hoped that Donatello was okay.

* * *

><p>He was blind-folded, tied down and gagged. But he could still hear, and with that he honed in on he conversation between two of his kidnappers.<p>

_"He is not compatible…."_

_"He isn't supposed to be; we just needed him to learn more about his physiology."_

_"Why are we keeping him, then?"_

_"To draw another one of his brothers, one who's compatible."_

_"Sir, they have no idea we are holding him."_

_"I have a plan for that…."_

Donatello growled past the gag and struggled against his bindings - any plan thought up by John Bishop could never be good.

* * *

><p><strong>Dun, dun, DUN!<strong>

**Read and review for the next chapter**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ninja Turtles does not belong to me; it belongs to Peter Laird, Kevin Eastman…. And whoever they sold the rights to.**

* * *

><p>Mikey groggily opened his eyes. The orange-masked turtle blinked his green eyes continually to clear his sight before studying his surroundings; he was lying in his bed in his room. Somehow, he was back at his families Lair.<p>

'_Weird,_' Mikey thought as he threw his legs over the side of his bed and stood up stretching '_I last remember being at Leatherheads place…. Wonder how I got here._'

He tried walking over to his door and winced a little – his lower plastron felt strange, not sore or anything, not even tender, just…. Strange, like something was off. Mikey noted this as he opened his door and left his room.

"Look who finally woke up." Mikey turned his head to the source of the comment and found it was his red-masked brother Raphael.

Mikey yawned "How long was I out?" He asked as he rubbed his eyes "…. And when did I get home? I remember being at Leatherheads Lair before catching Z's."

"Ya been knocked out cold for the past three days." Raph replied; Mikey's green eyes bugged out; _three days! _The sea-green turtle was about to ask a question, but Raph already guessed what he was going to ask and replied "No, we haven't found Don yet."

"Oh." Mikey said, disappointed, Raph continued.

"LH brought ya home two days ago – ya were walkin', but ya were asleep on ya feet. LH said somethin' 'bout sleep-walkin'."

"Whatever, man." Mikey brushed off and tried walking off – he didn't care about that anymore. What he did care about was getting Donnie home.

"Bro," Raph called from behind him, Mikey kept walking until Raph grabbed the edge of carapace over his shoulder and held him in place "stop killin' yaself ova' this; we'll _find _Donnie."

Mikey tightened his three-fingered hands into fists "We wouldn't need to find Donnie if it wasn't for -"

"_Me and Leo._" Raph cut him off "We were the ones who knocked it ova', because we were tryin' ta kill each otha'. This wasn'r ya fault, Mike."

Mikey was silent.

"_Stop. Stop _beatin' yaself up ova' this – ya actin' like Leo…. We all know we don't need anotha' one of those."

In spite of everything going on, Mikey let out a small laugh "Yeah – double the lectures dude; it'd be the first case in history about being bossed around to death."

"That's the spirit." Raph patted him on the shell "Come on – lets get some grub."

As if in agreement, Mikey's stomach growled loudly. "Heh," Mikey grinned and put a hand over his stomach "do we have any pizza?"

* * *

><p>Leo frowned in frustration as he left the Junkyard after having searched for the fifth time today – there really seemed to be no trace of Don anywhere. Where could his brother be?<p>

In a rare fit of fury Leonardo kicked at a pile of junk – it rumbled a little but didn't collapse.

"You shouldn't do that," a behind/above him said and his heart skipped a beat in shock "you never should mess with the bottom or it'll fall on you."

Leon whirled around; low and behold there was Donatello standing on a pile of garbage. The genius turtle was standing there with his arms crossed and a characteristic gentle smile on his olive-green face. Though…. Something about his eyes weren't right; they seemed to lack something…

"Don!" Leo exclaimed and ran over to his genius brother "Where have you been?" He demanded.

Don didn't answer; he held his arms out and wrapped his arms around Leo in a hug. Leo returned the hug, a million questions were surging through his head.

The blue-masked turtle grunted in pain suddenly and went limp in Don's arm, unconscious.

Don let out an evil chuckle and pulled the needle of the syringe away from Leonardo's neck. "You chose the wrong time to be uncharacteristically trusting, beloved brother of mine." Donnie chuckled and patted the back of his older brothers shell.

He dropped Leo on the ground and took a device out from under his belt – he lifted one of Leo's eyelids and used the device the scan his eyes. The device _ping_ed and a red X appeared on the screen. Don scowled; damn, looks like the leader wasn't compatible either.

An evil idea crept up in Donatello's head as he snatched Leos' shell-cell. He flicked it open, clicked a few buttons and finally pressed the **call **button.

The evil look was still on Don's face as he put the shell-cell to the side of his head and stared at his unconscious brother.

He expression feigned a pained one as a voice from the other side of the line came on.

* * *

><p><em>And what will (the evil) Donnie do?<em>


	7. Chapter 7

**Ninja Turtles does not belong to me; it belongs to Peter Laird, Kevin Eastman…. And whoever they sold the rights to.**

* * *

><p>Raph was biting into a slice of pizza when his shell cell went off – he glanced at Mikey who was whole slice down his throat before he grabbed his shell cell from under his belt and put it to the side of his head.<p>

"'Lo?" He grumbled, taking with his mouth full "S'What is it, Leo?"

"_R-Raph…_" A weak voice said from the other side of the line. Raph almost choked on the food in his mouth.

"Donnie!" He exclaimed; Mikey was instantly at his side. "Bro where are you? Why were you gone? Are you alright?" Raph was asking about a million questions but was silenced by a pained groan on the other side of the line.

"_Raph… Me and… Leo …We need help… G-Get Mikey… We're at the junkyard… Oh my god…_" There was suddenly a crash and the line went dead.

"Donnie? Donnie!" Raph shouted through the phone though he knew it was pointless, with a growl and shoved the shell-cell under his belt "Come on Mike." He grunted and ran towards the exit of thr Lair; Mikey was ahead of him already.

* * *

><p>"Don! Leo!" Raph called as he and his orange-banded sibling entered the junkyard – the place wasn't any more trashed than it usually was. Mikey was already running all around the place, jumping and leaping from junk pile to junk pile.<p>

It'd be a lie to say Raph didn't do the same thing; though he didn't have the same freaky 24/7-adrenaline rush kind of energy the other turtle had, he was razing through the place pretty fast.

"Look over there!" Raph said to Mikey and pointed to a clearing – on the ground lay Leo. They immediately ran over to their fallen leader. Raph found his pulse – he silently thanked the heavens it was normal.

"What's wrong with him?" Mikey asked as he examined Leo's head – there was no sign of trauma, so he wasn't hit over the head.

Raph looked closer to Leo – his green eyes narrowed when he saw a small puncture on his neck; the puncture of a needle.

Before Raph could say 'Can you smell set-up' something hard rammed against the back of his head – the amount of force it took to take an average human was never enough to knock any of them out, but this strike was so hard it could have dented a metal pipe. Raph was knocked unconscious.

Mikey jumped back immediately and instinctively took out his nunchaku – his green eyes widened and he almost dropped his nunchucks in shock when he saw _who _had struck Raph; it was Donnie.

The sea-green turtle was frozen as his purple-masked brother knelt over Raph, took out some kind of device and lifted Raph's eyelid and scanned his eyes – moments later there was an electric _click _and Donnie made a face when he looked at the device "Damn, looks like that leaves you, little brother." Donnie sighed and looked at his sibling.

Mikey took a few steps back; the look on Don's face was a parody of his normal look; an insane smirk was etched across his face and there seemed to be a lack of…. _Life, _in his eyes. Like someone had made an exact replica of the genius turtle but gave them glass eyes.

"Wh-What are you doing?" Mikey stuttered and mentally kicked himself for doing so; he couldn't be a coward. He had to drop his childish act…. Because he sensed real danger. Over the years, he had manipulated his siblings into believing he was a laid-back moron…. But they had no idea that he just didn't want to be given the responsibilities he would get if he acted as serious as he actually was on the inside. Their mistake. He'd have to use that advantage over Donnie now.

"Why did you do that to Raph, Donnie?" He demanded, Don only smirked more evilly and leapt away from the unconscious bodies of their two brothers.

"Come here, Mikey." Donnie cooed in an un-Donnie like fashion and held his arms out – on normal circumstances, Mikey would have easily accepted the invitation for a hug. But this was no normal circumstance.

"I'm giving you two seconds to tell me what the shell is going on!" Mikey growled and started spinning his nun-chucks again.

Don chuckled and brandished a bo staff – a metal, bionic, mechanical-looking bo staff "You really are an idiot, aren't you?" Don taunted "You really think you stand a chance against me, Mikey? I've known you our entire life – I know your battle style, your tactics, your weaknesses and strengths."

"The feeling's mutual." Mikey shot back – he would not appear intimidating, that would give Donnie power over the situation.

"You wanna fight me? Fight!" Don challenged and ran towards Mikey – the two turtles charged at each other.

However, before Mikey could even get a lick in, Donnie hit the side of his neck – Mikey

felt a sharp pain and his eyes widened; his brother had just put a syringe into his neck.

He dropped his nun-chucks and stumbled back as the drug took effect – Don took hold of both of his shoulders and head-butted him; white stars of pain shot behind Mikeys eyes and he crumbled to the ground.

Donnie kicked him from his side and onto his shell, and then lifted his half-drooped eyelid higher, he took out the device again and a bright red light flashed into Mikey's eyeball.

Mikey was almost unconscious when he saw Don grin – and he was fully unconscious when Don laughed an evil laugh and threw him over his shoulder before running off.

* * *

><p><em>So it looks like Mikey is compatible for... Whatever the hell Bishop is plotting... What will LH's reaction be when he finds out his mate has been turtle-napped?<em>


	8. Chapter 8

**Ninja Turtles does not belong to me; it belongs to Peter Laird, Kevin Eastman…. And whoever they sold the rights to.**

* * *

><p>"Donatello has done <em>what?<em>" Master Splinter inquired, his furry ear twitching and his brown eyes wide in shock.

"You heard me just fine." Raph growled as he pressed the frozen steak even harder against his aching scull. He grunted when Leatherhead made him withdraw it from his head so he could wrap bandages around it – the blow he received had slightly fractured his scull.

About an hour ago, Leonardo and Raphael had come stumbling home, Raphael leaning on his blue-masked brother for support because he was so disoriented. Master Splinter called Leatherhead over to check over his hotheaded son. Leo explained how he had actually found Donatello, but then he passed out – he later found it had been because of a syringe. Raph explained, struggling to do so, how he and Mikey had went to the junkyard and when they found Leo, he had been whacked really hard on the head. He and Leonardo had woken up around the same time; neither Mikey or Donnie were there.

They put two-and-two together.

Leatherhead was trying his hardest to not show his anger – he could not tell them how truly upset he was over this. He did not want to give any implication of Michaelangelo being his mate – although he did want the Hamato clan to know, he knew it would go against his word to let Michaelangelo be the one who tells them. He may be a giant mutant crocodile, but he was a giant mutant crocodile who kept his word.

LH tipped Raphael's head backwards so he could study his eyes – without his mask he could see them; the reptilian-yellow eyes were unfocused – clear sign of head trauma. "You must stay awake." Leatherhead instructed "It is important you not fall asleep until your mind is clear – you could go into shock."

"Master, what do we do? We have no idea where Mikey or Donnie are – I have a bad feeling about all of this." Leonardo said to Master Splinter, the blue-masked turtle was still rubbing the part of his neck where the needle had pierced him.

"First we clear our heads and think, my son." Master Splinter explained "Then we search for them."

"Less talk…." Raph grumbled and wobbily stood up "more…. Action…" He managed to mumble out before he fell over; Leatherhead caught him and shook him fiercly to keep him awake. "I'm awake, I'm awake!" Raph growled, it was a rather unconvincing statement.

'_Why would one want Michaelangelo or Donatello?_' Leatherhead pondered, still trying to quell his rage '_Revenge would make sense – but someone who would want revenge would reap it on the entire team, of just half of them… If this were about revenge against the turtles, Leonardo and Raphael would not have been left there…_'

Leatherhead remembered a conversation he and Michaelangelo had a while ago, before their relationship had started – a conversation that had changed LH's view on the orange-masked turtle.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<strong>

"_You are saying… You are not 'capable' of hate?_" _LH asked in surprise, his sea-green turtle friend nodded._

"_Weird right? … I guess I just don't have it in me to truly hate someone… I mean, I really doubt someone can be born evil… It's kind of stupid, but I really do believe everyone has a soul; I can hate what someone does, I can hate what they stand for, I can hate their contorted views – but they person in general I could never really hate."_

"_Hun?"_

"_Probably had issues growing up in the slums of New York."_

"…_Purple Dragons?"_

"_The same."_

"_The Shredder?"_

"… _Did I mention no one is born evil?"_

"_Karai?"_

"_Daddies-girl issues."_

"_Stockman?"_

"_If someone were constantly taking me apart until I was only a brain, I'd go insane too."_

_LH gulped "B… Bishop?"_

_Michaelangelo was silent before he sighed "No… I can't even hate Bishop; he was a person… A person traumatized by aliens… Deep down, he probably does have half-decent intentions; he doesn't… Y'Know, see us as people."_

_LH really did hate Bishop – he had a deep, foreboding hatred for the man. Bu he was a loner crocodile. Michaelangelo had a pretty big heart… But even so, Leatherhead personally could not see how Michaelangelo could not hate the man who had tried to hurt his family so many times. _

"_Your brothers do not think that same as that – I believe Donatello might, but I cannot be sure. Raphael has proven and admitted to hate often. Leonardo as well, he has deep enmity for Karai and the Shredder." Leatherhead said – he was wondering how the brothers could be so different from each other if they were raised together._

"_I guess it goes back to when we were kids," Mikey shrugged "A long time ago, Splinter told me hateful thoughts were the kind of thoughts that really did waste time – I guess I didn't want to waste time thinking about hate and it kind of stuck to me forever." Mikey gave a small laugh "To think it happened because I told Raph I hated him."_

_Leatherhead gave him an odd look._

"_Hey – don't look at me like that; we were kids and the cookie was mine…"_

* * *

><p>Blue eyes opened; Mikey regained focus and found he was staring into the sunglasses-covered eyes of the last person he wanted to see.<p>

"Hey Bishop, 'sup?" Mikey grumbled trying to sound casual and npot-at-all-freaked-out-even-though-he-totally-was, he imagined Bishop's eyes narrowing behind his sunglasses; Mikey glanced around and was surprised he was not in a lab for dissection; just a disturbingly pure-white room, he was lying in a cot and not tied down.

"We," Bishop said to him "need to talk."

Mikey blinked in surprise "Dude, if you wanted me for chit-chat, you could've called instead of the whole kidnapping thing." Then a thought struck him "Where's Donnie?" He demanded.

"Your brother is fine." Bishop replied coldly "And he will stay that way as long and you listen to everything I say to you."

Mikey would sooner swallow an entire bowling ball than do anything Bishop tells him…. But at the same time, his natural urge to protect his family ruled over his pride.

The orange-banded turtle gulped "I'm all ears dude." He said, trying to sound convincing and failing at it.

"Listen carefully Michaelangelo…."

* * *

><p><em>Heh, anyone wondering what Bishop has in store for him?<em>


	9. Chapter 9

**Ninja Turtles does not belong to me; it belongs to Peter Laird, Kevin Eastman…. And whoever they sold the rights to.**

* * *

><p><em>Leatherhead found himself in a strange world – a world of nothing but haze; there light was above him and strange white mist was curling around his feet and stretched never-endingly; not that he could see very far. The thick mist made it to where his vision was rendered near-sighted.<em>

"_Dude, did it work?" He heard from nearby – his heart jumped and he turned all direction to find the source of the familiar voice._

"_Michaelangelo?" He called – LH knew in fact his was his mate, and his suspicions were confirmed when the dark shape of the anthromorphic turtle neared him. Soon, the orange-masked turtle was out of the fog._

"_Whoa; I didn't it expect it to work. Score one for the Mikester." Michaelangelo cheered._

"_I… Do not understand." LH admitted; he truly had no idea what was going on; just a moment ago he had been walking back to his Lair, the next he was here._

"_It's a ninja meditation trick." Michaelangelo explained "I like, pulled your mind out of you're body and brought it… Here, in the Astral Plain. Dude, I wasn't even sure it would work, I never tried it before." He gave a trademark goofy grin that made Leatherheads heart skip a beat._

_But that didn't keep the question away._

"_Where… Where are you, Michaelangelo?"_

_Silence hung in the air, accompanied by the strange mist._

_Michaelangelo sighed and his shoulders sagged "Okay dude, before I say anything; you gotta promise me something."_

"_And what is that."_

"_Tell Master Splinter and my brothers… Nothing."_

"_What?"_

"_Just promise it!"_

"_Alright… Alright Michaelangelo. Explain, now."_

"_Donnie kidnapped me… Someone had control of his mind, made him do it… They wanted me though… I'll be back… One day, but for Donnie's sake I have to do something…"_

_LH growled "What kind of an explanation is that? You are being far too cryptic… Tell me the truth."_

"_Leatherhead, that was the truth; parts of the truth at least… You didn't ask for all of it. None of what I just said was a lie."_

"… _How much Dr. Who have you been watching?"_

"… _A lot…" _

"_Michaelangelo," Leatherhead pleaded "tell me who has you; your brothers and I can save you…"_

"_I'll be alright!" Michaelangelo assured "I came to you… Because I knew if I told Leo, Raph or Master Splinter would stamp over here, and be really pissed at me when I come back for not telling them anything."_

"_And when will you be back?"_

"_I don't know." The orange-banded turtle admitted honestly, but sadly. "But I know I'll come back alive…"_

"_How can you be so sure?"_

"_I can't tell you."_

"_You do not trust me?"_

"_I do! But… Let's be honest, you're more dangerous when you lose your temper than Raph is… And that's saying something."_

_Without warning, Michaelangelo threw himself at his crocodile mate in a hug; shocked, and not sure of what else to do, LH hugged the turtle back._

"_When I come back… I'll never be the same Leatherhead…" Michaelangelo told him, sounding grief-stricken "But I have to do it… The bargain… I have to."_

"_Why? Why do you have to?" Leatherhead demanded._

"_The deal was… If I do this, they'll leave my family alone forever."_

"_Who is 'they'?"_

"_I wish I could tell you… I'll visit you as often as possible LH, I promise."_

"_Wha-?" Before he could finish, Leatherhead was surrounded by the mist, separating him and his ninja mate._

* * *

><p>Leatherhead opened his eyes; he was sitting against a sewer wall. He looked to his arms – they felt cold now, he could swear he still felt the presence of the other mutant reptile in them….<p>

He had spent his entire life alone (In a way – The Utroms were his family, but he lacked siblings or peers) and he never minded it. But never before had he felt like this… Never this…. Never…

Lonely.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile...<strong>

Mikey had pulled himself away from the astral plain, because he knew it was nearing the time when everything would go down. He panted lightly, trying to keep his panic under control as the medics swabbed his skin, to prep him for the I.V's and syringes they would soon pierce him with. The oxygen mask on his face felt almost suffocating, the beep of the heart monitor was terrifying, it made him wonder how much it would take to make it stop.

One of the medics, a sympathetic-looking woman, gently removed the oxygen mask from his face and coaxed him into drinking a cup of medicine; he knew what it was for, it would knock his lights right out, he did not want to drink it; but when he saw his brainwashed brother standing nearby, he gulped down the medicine - along with his pride.

He put the oxygen mask back over his beak and took in a deep breath - the drugs began to take effects, the phosphorescent light above him became brighter but blurry at the same time - the feeling of syringes and tubes entering his body felt like nothing more than a light poke, his eyelids hooded over his green eyes half-way.

He turned his head, looking at Bishop pleadingly; as pathetic as it sounder, almost wished Bishop would assure him in some way, say something comforting. But of course there would sooner be a cold day in hell than that happening.

"I..." Mikey started, it was harder to grasp what he wanted to say "ne.. v'r be... same... 'gan?" He babbled, no longer able to think clearly as the drugs lifted his conscious mind away from his body, he had meant to ask 'I will never be the same?'

Bishop seemed to understand though, he said "No... If this is a sucess, you never will."

And that was the last thing Mikey heard before everything went dark.

* * *

><p><em>...There ya have it... Oh, but don't worry, there will be a lemon soon...<em>


	10. Chapter 10

**Ninja Turtles does not belong to me; it belongs to Peter Laird, Kevin Eastman…. And whoever they sold the rights to.**

* * *

><p><strong>Four months later….<strong>

Raph was out on a run; it was only sundown and not night, but he didn't care; he couldn't wait. He needed the night, to take out a days worth of frustration. The red-masked turtle was getting more frustrated as the days passed.

Four months since Mikey was taken away by Donnie…

The thing that really bothered him, was that about a week after that, Don had the nerve to actually re-appear. He was more correct this time; he explained to them (after he was knocked out and tied down by Raph) that he was at the Junkyard when Bishop captured him, and after being in his lab for an unknown period of time there was a chip implanted in his head that gave Bishop complete control over him, he had no recollection of what happened while he was under Bishop's control, only that that day they had dumped him back in New York.

At first they didn't believe him, but then Don had asked "Hey, where's Mikey?"

And they realized he was telling the truth.

It was almost painful that they had to explain to him that _he _had been the one who kidnapped the youngest of the Hamato clan.

To say Don had experienced, and was experiencing soul-crushing guilt would be taking it lightly. He blamed himself – no matter how much Leo or Master Splinter tried to convince him it was beyond his control, he was still inconsolable.

Leo and Master Splinter were too busy trying to find leads or spiritual connections to the jokesters mind, but could find none. Raph spend day and night tearing New York apart and _interogating _punks for information. April and Casey were helping as well. And LH... Well, the giant crocodile had been staying rather low-profile during all of this, surprising Raph because Mikey and Leatherhead seemed to be great friends.

With all the high tension that continually built over the past four months, Raph couldn't stand being in the Lair any longer than he had to.

Unfortunately for the hothead, it seemed that the night was uneventful – no muggings, no robberies, no drug deals, no rapes, no gang activity – _nothing, _out of all the nights, New York out of all places had to be uneventful.

Agitated, and pent up, Raph stood near the ledge of a rooftop and continually punched a stone gargoyle – he didn't care that the skin of his fists was tearing up and bleeding, he just kept pretending it was another stone gargoyle by the name of John Bishop.

Being so preoccupied in taking his anger and frustration out on the inanimate object, he failed to notice a 'gargoyle' fly down from it's perch on a taller building and onto the rooftop where Raph stood.

Raph was completely unaware as the 'gargoyle' came closer until it was halfway across the roof. The 'gargoyle' snickered soundlessly and swished its long tail in amusement over the red-banded turtles unawareness.

"I wonder what he did to deserve that." A chuckle sounded from behind Raph – Raph whirled around, already he held out his sai's and was in an offensive stance, stir-crazy for some action. Green eyes widened in shock, the red cloth around them followed the motion.

He was staring at a raptor.

A gaint, walking raptor-like creature; it resembled walking lizard with it's long tail, course green scales and long beaked snout. Strangely enough, it had blue-green feathers jutting out from the top of it's head (resembling a Mohawk of sorts), trailing down it's back al the way to it's tail where strange, blue pincer-like things were at the end. Its eyes were bright blue and narrowed much like a typical reptiles (as in, looked angry).

Being a giant, walking, talking reptile himself who had dealt with mutants, anthros and aliens; Raph was not very surprised….

"What do you want, ya damn ugly lizard?" Raph growled – he was itching for a fight and he couldn't let a chance like this slide.

"Ah, I'm hurt – Is that any way to say hello?" The lizard-like creature chuckled – Raph took a step back seeing the sharp teeth along the line of the creatures beak. A dangerous opponent, by the looks of it.

"It's how ya say hello in my language." Raph snorted in reply – quickly finding this lizard somehow got on his nerves.

"I'm sorry then – I don't speak fluently in 'thug'." The lizard said.

Raph glared at the smiling raptor "You _really _don't wanna piss me off tonight." He growled.

"You really thing that?" The lizard said and took a step closer "Eh, _frog face?_" He taunted. That did it; with a growl Raph charged at the lizard, throwing his arm back for a left-hook.

You can imagine the red-banded turtles surprise when he missed – and the lizard was not longer where he had been standing; eyes wide, Raph stared up and saw the raptor hovering above him.

The raptor was _flying; _it had _wings. _Wings like a hummingbird; they moved and swished in the air so fast he couldn't even see them.

"What the shell?" Raph said, but then got over his initial surprise – whatever, freaky creatures with freak abilities weren't new.

The raptor swooped above him, Raph tried to strike but it wasn't timed precise enough, the creature looped above him and dove back over Raph's head, this time Raph attempted to strike with a jump-kick. His move was not only counteredm but countered by the creature grabbing him by the ankles and carrying him with him in flight.

Raph yelped a little when he found himself sailing through the air upside-down, he was feeling rare display of fright when he saw he was staring at the ground; if the raptor were to drop him, he would plummet to his not-so-untimely death. The raptor flied up higher until they were at the clouds.

"Put me down! PUT ME FUCKING DOWN!" Raph screamed at the raptor – he was beginning to see why Leo had been afraid of heights when they were little.

"Okay." The raptor complied and let go of his ankle; Raph yelled out a curse as he plummeted, nearing the ground.

"SHEEEEEEEEELLLLLLL!" Raph yelled, he closed his eyes in the knowledge that he would become nothing but a splat on the concrete.

With a giggle, the raptor dived head-first and spiraled down until it was level with Raph and following.

"Having fun?" It asked.

"No, you moron!"

"Say uncle and I'll save you."

"No!"

"Okay then – I hope you have wings under that shell of yours." The lizard cackled and seemed to fly away.

Raph's green eyes widened when he saw he was plummeting faster and was dangerously close to a rooftop "Okay; uncle, uncle!"

He shut his eyes and gritted his teeth when he was too close to the rooftop – however, he was stopped in mid-air by the raptor grabbing his ankles again; Raph opened his eyes and saw he was hovering only a mere inch over the concrete of the rooftop.

"You could have killed me, shell-for-brains!" He growled, and yelped again when the raptor have a great flap of his wings, hoisting them both up higher into the air, he twisted his body a little and threw Raph up into the air like he were a juggling instrument.

However, the creature grabbed Raph again, this time by locking it's arms around his body in the chest area and flew off South.

"Hey! Put me down!" Raph snarled and struggled in the arms of the lizard – it however, refused to let go.

"Naw – your fun; I'll take you to my place, I have something to show you." The lizard replied and ignored Raph for the rest of the three-minute trip, in spite of the swears and threats the dark green turtle was throwing at him.

Finally, the destination was met; they were at the bell tower of a church. The lizard entered the top of it and set Raphael down gently and stood next to him.

Raph blinked – Now that he was closer, he could study the raptors physiology clearer. The creature must have been at least nine feet tall with a five-foot tail, it's wings were the same bright blue-green color of the feathers on it's head and tail, but now the wings weren't in flight they weren't stretched out, they were furled, pressed against his back in a concaving dome-shape almost like a shell….

"Here it is!" The raptor cheered and brought out a backpack – it handed the backpack to Raph, who narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

"Is there a bomb in this?" He demanded.

The lizard raised a scaley eye-ridge "No, you block-head! Just zip it open and look inside." He pressed.

Sighing, but still suspicious, Raph zipped open the backpack and without looking pulled something out with his free hand.

He mouth dropped in shock at what he pulled out – the long, thin, slightly torn fabric of an orange mask. Looking at the still-smiling raptor, Raph looked inside the see the rest of the contents of the bag; Twin offensive nunchaku wrapped in orange, a few kunai and shuriken, an untied belt and elbow/knee pads.

Raph took a step back, put the backpack over his shell and took out his sai's again "What the shell did you do to my brotha'?" He demanded – this creature must work for Bishop… Shell, why couldn't the conspiracy theorist leave his family alone? Now he had sent one of his scientific mistakes to taunt them?

"I didn't do anything to your brother, Raphie." The lizard assured "In fact, he's just fine."

"Where is he?" Raph asked, sounding as threatening as he could – however, unlike many, the raptor was unaffected.

"In this bell tower…." The raptor replied, innocently.

"You have two seconds to tell me where my brotha' is, or I'm gonna have Lizard al le' carte tonight." Raph told him – he couldn't take it anymore, he had to know and he was going to gut this lizard if he had to.

"He's right in front of you." The Lizard finally told him, he held his hand out to be shook just as the red-masked ninja's dropped his sai's "Hi, my name is Hamato Michaelangelo, I believe we've met."

* * *

><p><em>...Read and Review.<em>


	11. Chapter 11

**Ninja Turtles does not belong to me; it belongs to Peter Laird, Kevin Eastman…. And whoever they sold the rights to.**

* * *

><p>Master Splinter, Leonardo and Donatello were still standing in place, their eyes as wide as human(mutant)ly possible. Raphael, and…. <em>Michaelangelo, <em>as Raph said he was, were standing at the entrance of their Lair. Raph had just hastily explained to him how he had found their altered kin. Now, however, there was just a looming silence as the facts began to sink in.

When the shock toned down, Leo lifted his katana out of the cross-sheathe on his shell "Why," Leo asked, narrowing his eyes and pointing it at the tallest reptile in the room "should we believe that you are our missing brother?" He demanded.

"Fearless." Raph said in warning tone, his blue-masked brother disregarded this.

"Last time I checked, Mikey was a _turtle, _not a feathered lizard." Leo reminded his family, all but Raph got a conbtemplative look.

All but Raph, and _Mikey._

The raptor cross his arms and locked his blue eyes with Leo's white slits "Your name is Leonardo Hamato; you've dedicated yourself to the martial arts to the point of being borderline celibate. You got the chunk taken out of your carapace when Karai stabbed you." At this point, Leo tensed up but he continued anyways "You are the leader of this team, though originally we all thought it was going to be Raph. Whenever we were little you were afraid of heights…" Just to make sure they would be convinced, he added "And you're a closet fan of 'My Little Ponies.'"

While Leo's face flushed bright green, Donnie and Raph started roaring in laughter.

"Oww! Oww, my ribs!" Raph said between laughs, he grinned and looked over at his flushing brother "Really Leo? _Really _bro? Ya got the whole obsession with Japan goin' on, but you're a drooling idiot fanboy ova' _My little Ponies?_"

"I am _not _a drooling idiot fanboy." Leo stated in defense.

"I bet you have Rainbow Dash shrine in your closet." Donnie chuckled.

"I do NOT!" Leo shouted, if you could see past the white slits of his mask, you could see his eyes shift.

"Leonardo's strange cartoon infatuation aside," Master Splinter said "I must test you." He said to the raptor and walked right up to him – he narrowed his beady brown eyes and stared deep in the blue ones of the tall reptile.

The raptor clamped his maw shut – he felt as though his soul were being stared at. His eyes shifted aside a little.

"It is you, my son." Master Splinter stated wholeheartedly before stepping foreword and hugging the former turtle as best he could – it was rather difficult, with Master Splinter only being three and a half feet in height, and his altered son being nine feet tall. Mikey kneeled down and hugged back.

"Mikey….." Leo whispered in amazement, barely able to accept what his brother now looked like "Master how did you know?"

"Michaelangelo could never pay attention very long." Master Splinter replied honestly.

"I resent that!" Mikey retorted and made a pouty face.

Raph chuckled and punched the youngest family member in the shoulder "Good ta have ya back, Mike." The red-masked turtle said.

Don took a step foreword, swallowing his earlier guilt before saying "Mikey, I'm so sorry bro….."

Mikey looked at his brother confused – he felt a slight pang of agitation and for some reason, he felt as if he were threatened. But he ignored this; why would Donnie ever be danger? Donnie was his brother, his best friend….. "Sorry about what, Don?" He asked.

"I kidnapped you! Handed you over to Bishop! Now look what he's done to you!"

"What are you talking about?" Mikey asked, ridges furled in confusion "You didn't kidnap me….." His slightly jumbled up memories brought up a forgotten conversation, but he could only hear parts of it in his minds ear.

" – _are unstable."_

" _I'm not… hurts because… nothing…. About it."_

" _Are you…"_

"I…." Mikey trailed off, trying to shake off the strange gut-wrenching feelings. "Look, guys," he started "the way Bishop changed me…. My brain has practically transformed, I have some memory loss…. I can't remember some things." He told them sadly.

"Like what?" Leo asked, putting a comforting hand on his brothers forearm.

"A lot of stuff from when we were kids." Mikeys started "It's like my memory keeps skipping a couple months at a time….. A lot of chunks of memory are missing, like a puzzle, or a broken mirror…. Last thing I remember before the whole fiasco at Bishop's lab, me and Raph were eating pizza."

"I'm sorry bro." Raph said sympathetically.

"It's okay." Mikey assured "I still remember a lot of stuff….. The memories aren't destroyed, I just need to find them."

"Mikey," Leo got serious again "what transpired while you were at the hands of Bishop?"

Silence…..

"Believe it or not," Mikey finally said "it was only half-demented."


	12. Chapter 12

**Ninja Turtles does not belong to me; it belongs to Peter Laird, Kevin Eastman…. And whoever they sold the rights to.**

* * *

><p>"Are you guys familiar with the conservative motto 'Peace through superior firepower'?" Mikey asked before he drank from a aluminum soda can.<p>

"The belief that, if you have superior military forces, the other countries won't fuck with you?" Raph questioned, Mikey nodded.

"The military and government is not as obsessed with the idea of 'super soldiers' as you would think. The F.B.I, however, totally is. They came up with a serum that could rapidly 'evolve' a human physically and mentally. But Bishop, the xenophobic humanitarian, did not want to test the serum out on human subjects….."

"So they came after us instead." Leo rationalized "But why you? Why not Donnie while they had him?" He asked, giving a sympathetic look when said purple-masked genius flinched.

"Because the serum would only work on someone with a human mind." Mikey answered, crushing the aluminum can in one hand as easily as if it were a fly. "Donnie, remember when you said our personalities are different because we mutated differently?" He paused and waited for Don to nod "Our minds are different from humans – not very compatible. This serum would only work on a being with a human mind, and mine was the only one compatible.

"So I moved up the evolutionary ladder – I got all these feathers and wings because many ancient reptiles and raptors evolved into birds so yeah. I also became stronger, faster and a great deal smarter – faster reflexes, faster mental processing ability and a brain capacity the equivalent to an average humans brain capacity cubed."

To say his brothers – Donnie in particular - were shocked would be a gross understatement. So now their airheaded, flamboyant brother was apparently a super mutant because of some evolutionary cocktail serum Bishop had concocted?

"Bishop wanted to distribute the serum into water – slowly, overtime it will cause all the humans in America to evolve in a way similar to how I have. This won't affect visitors because it takes long-term exposure. That's why it only works on those with human minds, so it wouldn't affect animals."

"But all water sources lead to the ocean." Donnie reminded "It will effect the rest of the countries too."

"Bishop made it to where the serum stopped working in the presence of sea water." Mikey answered simply "In a generation or two, Americans will become practically superhuman in physical and intellectual aspects."

Don came to a realization "Was that why Cody was such a genius as a young age?" He asked – it always puzzled him how a young boy like Cody Jones could have been so intelligent (Because, lets face it, Casey is his forerunner). He had figured it was a future thing, but Bishop's fucked-up plan actually _worked._

"I wouldn't doubt it," Mikey shrugged, tossing the compressed remnants of his drinking can into the trash "but I guess it won't change a humans physical appearance."

"Bishop just let you go?" Raph grunted "Even though you're way more powerful than before and can be a serious threat."

* * *

><p>"<em>Remember our deal, I do this peacefully, and you'll leave me and my family alone forever."<em>

"_Deal"_

_..._

"… _Nev'r be… same… 'gan?"_

"_No, if this is a success, you never will."_

_..._

"_WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?"_

* * *

><p>Mikey came out of his trance when he heard snapping in front of him, he saw the worried look Raph gave him (he still couldn't believe he had to look <em>down <em>to see Raph, now.)

"Bro, are you okay?" Raph asked.

"Yeah…." Mikey waved off his concerns "But it takes a while to get used to a new brain – but hopefully, whenever a zombie apocalypse hits, the zombies won't be able to tell the difference."

His brothers, and father, face-palmed.

"Donatello," Master Splinter ordered "take Michaelangelo into your lab and do a physical exam – you need to make sure there are no trackers on him, and so that you may recieve a good analysis on his new physiology."

* * *

><p>Mikey sat at the edge of the cot – if it weren't for his legs being longer now because of his height, he would be swinging his legs, but unfortunately he had to bend his knees just to place his feet on the floor while he sat. He remembered how in the beginning of all the syringe treatments he actually enjoyed the prospect of being tall, but now it was rather annoying when he realized it made everything else smaller in his perspective.<p>

Yuck, being around Doc Stockman made him learn to many big words. Stupid hyper-accelerated synapse! Stupid brain that has become a sponge in 'good' way!

Mikey mentally mused over things as Don noted Mikey's new physical attributes.

"Why is your shell covered with feathers?" Don asked, patting the feathered dome on his brothers back.

"My shell is gone if you couldn't tell from the lack of a plastron." Mikey said and spread his wings out to full wing span. Donnie was rather shocked to see the green-and-blue wings spring out like that. But then he remembered Mikey earlier saying that ancient reptiles evolved into birds.

Don got out the measuring tape and measured wingtip to wingtip – about fifteen feet, impressive.

Mikey's snout was longer now, almost like lizard or raptor jaws except it was beaked. His scales were still sea-green, but a more bluish than before. His hands didn't have three digits – they had five now, similar to a humans hand but larger and with retractable claws rather than fingernails. His feet were still two-toed, but they had become rather bird-like talons including the un-retractable claws.

His tail was long – much like a lizards, but the bright blue bards at the end confused him, when he moved in to touch them to see whether or not they were sharp, Mikey swished his tail away.

"Those," Mikey said "are poison barbs. One scratch and you'll be paralyzed. One bad scratch and you'll be dead without treatment."

Donnie immediately avoided the bards.

He moved to the blue-gray feathers protruding from his down, down the line of his spine and to the barbed tips of his tail. The feathers were bright-blue but appeared harmless. Donnie realized that the bright-blue coloring must have been because of a common reptilian / amphibious defense mechanism of bright coloring to warn predators of poison.

"Mikey," Don asked "this is important. Where are your poison glands?"

"Under the barbs and inside the tip of my tail." Mikey responded, Donnie wrote this down.

"Open up." Don ordered and Mikey parted his jaws slightly – as expected, there were teeth along the line of his beak. "Do you have poison in your teeth too? Or retractable fangs?"

"Not that I know of, dude." Mikey shrugged.

"What happened to your shell and plastron?" Donnie asked – he knew that there was no way those parts of Mikey's body could just disappear.

Mikey thought for a moment "My plastron just kind of…. Sunk into my body until it was absorbed, I guess. And my shell turned into feathers and slowly became a pair of wings." He answered, his wings twitched before they sprang back down against his back, furled back into the shape of a shell.

"Were these changes…." Donnie trailed off and gulped "painful?" He asked, guilt filling his gut.

"Imagine growing pain to the power of twenty." Mikey said "I was asleep a lot - I was only awake about four hours a day, and when I was I was writhing in pain."

"Mikey, I'm sorry." Don told him sincerely, Mikey offered him a trademark Mikey smile.

"It's okay Donnie, it isn't your fault after all." Mikey chirped, he was puzzled when he saw Don cringe, as if in pain.

"You really don't remember much, do you?" Don asked his brother.

"Half of my memory is jumbled up." Mikey reminded the genius in the purple mask. "A lot of memories aren't connected together yet."

Donnie sighed and picked up a syringe "I'm going to need a blood sample to test for -" He had been saying, but Mikey lost him at 'blood' and at the sight of the syringe. Unfortunately for Mikey, the few memories he had that didn't skip periods of time were the ones of being at Bishop's lab. While the experience wasn't exactly cruel or terrible, the one thing he hated more than anything were the needles.

The serum was in its beginning stages – before it could be distributed in consumable form into the American water supply, it had to be in a more complicated series of injections and treatments.

He remembered the I.V's constantly stuck in both of his wrists, needles constantly poking into his skin, the burning and chills of the serum entering his bloodstream and taking affect.

"Keep that away from me!" Mikey shouted and leapt out of the cot – Don watched wide-eyed as the other ninja grabbed onto a ceiling pipe on the roof of his lab. The range Mikey had leapt was well beyond four times as much as he was able to before this transformation.

"Mikey get down here!" Don yelled.

"No!" Mikey stubbornly hissed and hoisted himself over the thick pipe, which he then decided to lay on it in a way similar to a cat, his poison-barbed tail hung over and swung in the air.

"Don't make me get a dart gun, Mikey!" Don yelled, his only response was silence.

Shaking his head, Don walked over to his computer and sat down at his desk. His fingers ran rapidly over his keyboard as he logged in and signed into his private I.M system.

He sent a message.

**LH? Leatherhead, you online?**

He waited a few minutes, then a reply appeared.

_Hello Donatello, do you need something?_

**You're not going to believe it – Mikey's back.**

There seemed to be a moment of pause on LH's part.

_Is that so?_

**Yes. But Bishop…. Changed him.**

_What? How? What did he do!_

**Calm down LH, I'm not happy with Bishop either but Mikey is fine…. Even if he had changed…. It's best that you just come over and see. I need your help to hold him down anyways.**

_I'm on my way._

* * *

><p><strong><em>R and R<em>**


	13. Chapter 13

**I do not own the Ninja turtles. Popular media, Nickelodeon, Kevin Eastman and Peter Laird do.**

* * *

><p>"…. And then he climbed up there, refusing the needle." Donatello finished, Leatherhead was still quite blown away at the story. Leatherhead could not believe it had been Bishop who had Michaelangelo! He had been so worried, for the first two months of his disappearance Michaelangelo had visited him via the astral plain, but after the first month the visits were less frequent, and Michaelangelo seemed drained during them, then he just vanished again. LH almost thought he was dead.<p>

Leatherhead stared up at the tail swishing back and forth from the pipe "Can you tell if these changes are stable or not?"

"Aside from memory loss, he seems to be acting normal." Donatello replied "But there is a…. Noticeable increase in intelligence, I don't think even Mikey really realizes it. But right now, it is hard to tell without proper analysis. Do you think you can get him down?"

"I can try." Leatherhead responded, heart thumping heavily in his chest. He turned his head up "Michaelangelo!" He called in an authoritative voice. At the sound of a new voice the mutated... mutant… immediately turned around and looked sound. Leatherhead was taken aback change of appearance. Scale color was the same, but anatomy had changed, and there were blue feathers…. And blue eyes? Michaelangelo was supposed to have green eyes like his brothers, and reptiles didn't have eyes that color either.

Michaelangelo stared at him in an analytical way with his eyes widened and tipped his head to one side, and the look of recognition crossed him and he grinned. "I know you!" He announced "We saved you from Bishop! And you tried to kill me twice!"

Sheer bluntness. Michaelangelo alright.

The former turtle jumped down from the _very _high ceiling and somehow managed to safely land to the ground. And once he did, Donatello was immediately behind him and stabbed the needle into his arm.

"Oww!" Mikey snapped and rubbed his arm when Donnie pulled it out "Poor sport dude!" Don shrugged it off and went his way to study the blood sample.

"Is there anything else you remember?" Leatherhead asked his (hopefully, still) mate.

"Ehh…" Mike though for a moment "Something about a fugitoid in Beijing."

If anything could be said to discourage Leatherhead, that statement would do it. And it did.

"Oh…" Leatherhead responded, disappointed; he turned to leave "Tell me if you need anything Donatello." He told the olive-green mutant, who sent him a brief 'goodbye'.

"Wait!" Mike said and jogged to his side "I'll walk you home! I remember where you live." He said.

"Perhaps you should stay with your family, you were gone for a while." Leatherhead told him. Things would be awkward with them together, Leatherhead knew that they were mates but Michaelangelo did not. And to attempt to explain such a thing….

"I insist! I'd prefer to put as much space between me and the sample-happy mad scientist back there." Michaelangelo said and rubbed his arm for emphasis.

"I… I suppose." Leatherhead said. Maybe he could hold off the explaining to another time.

* * *

><p>The trip to Leatherheads Lair was silent, until they got to the entrance of it.<p>

Out of nowhere Michaelangelo swiveled and with one movement shoved Leatherhead roughly against the stone wall.

"What is the - ?!" Leatherhead began before heat crawled up the scales of his face when Michaelangelo nuzzled their snouts.

"Mate!" Mike happily announced "We're mates! I remember, you even sucked me off!" He managed to remember that? ! He wasn't even conscious at that time!

Leatherhead breathed a great sigh of relief, this eliminated a very awkward conversation between that two that would have possibly happened. Suddenly the crocodile tensed "Wh – what are you doing?!" He demanded when he felt a hand trailing down his side.

"What mates do." Michaelangelo purred and looked him in the eyes, Leatherhead was taken aback with surprise seeing how the curious look in his eyes from earlier was now replaced with a very lusty, hungry gleam.

Leatherhead let out an unexpected squeak when the hand cupped between his legs and played with the slit that housed his gender – wasn't this just a bit too foreword?

"Don't worry," Michaelangelo said, voice already heavy with arousal "it'll be fun."

'_Oh no,' _Leatherhead suddenly realized something '_His body had undergone such radical changed internally and externally…Sudden changes in anatomy causes hormonal unbalance…_' In more understandable words; Michaelangelo was going through the equivalence of the _second puberty. _Mix that with animal urges and instincts, and you have an _extremely _horny individual.

**-Warning, sex scene-**

When his cock slid free, Leatherhead was suddenly flipped to face the wall and he was pinned from behind. The croc moaned and growled when he was teased into hardness and growled deeper when the hand retreated.

He could hear Mikes heavy breathing as his long tail was yanked up and pushed somewhat to the side. He went stiff feeling precum-slick fingers pressing against his cloacae and took in a deep breath when they buried inside him for preparation. And in spite of his hormones, Michaelangelo seemed surprisingly careful in prepping and was going slowly. Even with Leatherhead still being larger, he knew for a fact that turtles were supposed to be horrifically endowed down there .

Leatherhead gasped suddenly when one of those fingers brushed against his prostate, jolting pleasure in his lower half, Michaelangelo purred from behind him and hit it again, eliciting a growl from the still-larger mutant. Mike suddenly pulled his fingers out and put his hands on Leatherheads arms and pulled him down to a squat. Leatherhead realized this was to make mating possible, considering he was still a foot taller than Michaelangelo was.

"Are you ready?" Michaelangelo asked, voice clogged with desire, Leatherhead only nodded slightly and gripped the wall.

Mike grabbed both of Leatherheads shoulders and thrust in quickly, sheathing himself fully in that one movement. LH gasped in discomfort at being filled so suddenly.

Mikey waited until he was sure his mate was adjusted before thrusting sow, shallow thrusts. He occasionally hit that spot inside of LH making the crocodile writhe and moan.

'_Is this really happening?_' Leatherhead wondered '_Just minutes ago I thought he wasn't aware of us being mates, and now we're having sex in the sewers!_' Pleasure was filling him and chased those thoughts away, instead focused on the matter at hand. He was close to coming but his cock was neglected, so he rest all of his weight on one arm and used the other the reach down to himself. However, Michaelangelo beat him to the punch and wrapped his hand around him causing a small roar to escape the mutant croc.

'_It is happening!_'

-**Sex scene over-**

The next thing LH knew, he was on his couch again. He would have thought what had just happened to be a dream if it was not for the soreness he felt in his lower regions.

He must have fallen asleep sometime during the… act…. Oh yes now he remembered, he had fallen asleep, Michaelangelo carried him inside (he was surprised he could do that) of his Lair and cleaned him.

LH noticed a note on the coffee table. He picked it up and read it.

_Would have stayed to bask in the afterglow, but didn't want my bros to suspect anything. I'll see you soon!_

_-Mikey._

_P.S: Love you!_

Leatherheads eyes widened at the last line. Michaelangelo really did….?

* * *

><p><strong>... It sucked, go on tell me it sucked! <strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own this franchise, for it is older than I am.**

* * *

><p>"Donnie! No more tests!" Mikey whined "I want to play Call of Duty!" Though he knew his argument was futile, he became his brothers new scientific object of interest and he knew it wouldn't be over until Don had a complete analysis of what he was, what he could do, why, and then some.<p>

"Sorry Mike, but we have to make sure that this new mutation isn't detrimental for your health." Don said.

"Excuses." Mikey said, rolling his eyes.

"Okay let's see just how strong you are now." Donnie muttered, a little bit more to himself than to Mikey. The purple-banded turtle handed his brother a weight bar "Okay you hoist this onto your shoulders and tell me when to stop adding weight."

Mikey absently nodded and put the bar on his shoulders and behind his neck, Donnie started adding fifty-pound weights to it and watching his reactions but Mikey thoughts wandered. He had a hard time not grinning thinking about last night with Leatherhead; Mikey of courses remembered that Leatherhead was his mate the moment he saw him, but played fool since Donnie was there. He was planning on talking to Leatherhead on the walk to the crocs Lair, but as soon as they were alone a completely different feeling overcame him and he acted on it without really thinking and before he knew it he was gasping in the afterglow. Panicking he carried the unconscious Leatherhead to his Lair.

"Woah." He heard Don say he paid attention again; he looked to one side of the weight bar; seven fifty-lbs weights, and chains on the bar on each side, and he didn't even notice. "Thats seven-hundred pounds in weights, twenty-five pounds in chains and forty-five pounds in bar."

"770? Total? I can't tell, it doesn't feel heavy." Mikey said, he lightly bounced on his heels. He really couldn't tell it was that heavy. At his best while struggling, he used to be able to only carry about 400 or so pounds on his shoulders.

"You're a lot stronger that Raph now... I think I'll build something later to fully test later, hm... your speed, let's go outside and you can run a mile on the block. "

* * *

><p>"Oh my god." Donnie awed when Mikey came back, when they ran a mile it was simply they would run around a mile long circular block starting and ending at the same point.<p>

"How long?" Mikey asked; he hadn't really paid attention and didn't bother to try to guess while he was running.

"You ran that mile in one minute and twelve point seven seconds, the fastest mile ever ran by a human being was three minutes and forty three point thirteen seconds." Donnie said "Mikey... did you really, really try?"

"Uhh... No?" Mikey reluctantly admittedly; he had thinking about his night with Leatherhead, and while it did put a bit of a smile on his face he knew his brother would now want to know his real limits.

"This is amazing! Mikey, your abilities are super-human; even used casually. With a little more focus, you can be the most powerful ninja in the world!. Are there any more abilities you have that you are aware of?"

"I can resist pain." Mikey said, almost smirking at what he was about to do "Watch." He put his thumb to his mouth, clamped it into his jaw and bit down, blood filled his mouth and he spit out the appendage. Donnie turned a very pale green and screamed in horror looking at the dismembered thumb.

"Mikey! What the-!"

"Shh, watch." The sub-turtle said and held out his hands. The muscles in the stump of his thumb collapsed and the blood stopped flowing, then in a matter of seconds, a new thumb popped out.

"Did that... Hurt?" Don asked, not really sure what else to make out of this new ability.

"The regeneration or biting my own thumb off? Neither hurt very much, kind of like dislocating a finger and popping it back into place. Bishop put the regenerative DNA of a newt into me or something, I don't know."

"Is there anything you can't regenerate?"

"Bishop said I could regenerate mostly anything that's written into the code of my DNA; including my brain with all of it's memories, but..." He paused reluctantly "For some reason, I can't regenerate my flight cord if it's severed, the venom glands under my stinger, or my eyeballs if they're completely ripped unless if any remnants of it are left behind."

"Flight cord?" Donnie inquired.

"Err... Its a cord that branches off of my spinal cord, it controls my wings since my arms aren't part of my wings like with normal birds."

"Interesting..." Donnie's eyes glinted "We need to see your physiology! Why didn't I think of this sooner, come on Mikey we need to get you some x-rays..."

Mikey groaned. Would it ever end?

* * *

><p>After escaping from his well-meaning but overbearing older brother, Mikey found himself back at Leatherheads Lair.<p>

"I felt like an evolved mutant turtle under a microscope." Mike pouted to his mate, "I know Donnie only wants to help me, but I'm not some lab animal."

"Technically, you are a lab animal." LH said, Michaelangelo only snorted "But look at this from a scientific perspective; you were once one of only four mutated turtles, now you're a genetically engineered and evolved mutant. In fact, I might be a little curious about your DNA and abilities... But you were already the most interesting creature to me before you became like this."

Mikey beamed at him "You too honey!" He chirped, Leatherhead rolled his eyes at the nickname "Hey, how about we go on a date now?"

"A... date?" Leatherhead mimed in confusion; for a second, a humorous image of them standing on the edge of the hull of the Titanic briefly flashed in his mind.

"I know we can't do much since we're walking GMO's," Mike stated, sheepishly rubbing the back of his scaly neck "but I have a few ideas, I can be pretty romantic you know." He boasted.

"I supposed I shouldn't say no, I need to test this claim... For scientific purposes of course." LH joked.

"Hail science!" Mikey cheered, then soluted; they laughed as they left the crocodiles Lair.

* * *

><p>Leatherhead was aware that certain views of the city from high up places can be romantic - but he didn't think that his mate would decide that it would be more romantic if they were seeing all of New York from the sky itself. The mutant crocodile didn't find it that romantic to have Michaelangelo holding him from under his arms and around his chest as they flew, leaving most of Leatherheads body to be dangling.<p>

"Can we please land?" Leatherhead asked "I'm a crocodile! I belong in the water, not the air!"

"Oh come on LH! Just look at the view from here! It's beautiful!" The blue-green metaturtle whined.

"_Michaelangelo_!" Leatherhead growled in warning. Mikey decided to heed the threatening tone in his mates voice and began to descend slowly, until they landed onto the top of a building.

"Happy?" Mikey asked, with a bit of a mischievous grin, "Don't answer, just wait here; I'll be right back." And then the enthusiastic metaturtle bailed over the edge of the roof, Leatherhead waited patiently..

The orange-banded ninja returned with a cardboard box tucked under his arms, opening it as he approached Leatherhead, he pulled out a bottle and handed it to him. The crocodile stared at it in confusion, "What is it?"

"Rice wine." Mikey replied, popping the cap off with the claw of his thumb which looked suspiciously darker-scaled than the rest of him "It does it's job pretty well." He said "Of getting people inebriated I mean."

"You are underaged." Leatherhead said disapprovingly.

"Then I guess what we did the other night was statutory rape." Mike said with a shrug "The government used me to make humans better, I think they can turn the other cheek for this."

"Alright." Leatherhead said, unscrewing his own bottle and sucking down the sweet sake.

They each had three bottles and they were getting a little tipsy; Mike wasn't an experienced drinker, neither was Leatherhead, and they were both lean enough that they didn't have enough fat to soak up the alcohol from their bloodstream, but it would be pretty impressive that they were only tipsy since saki was notoriously more alcoholic than most beers.

"You know," Mikey said "My brother Leonardo is a total lightweight; couldn't handle a drop of alcohol to save his life.." He giggled a bit "I can imagine the Shredder using this against him by tricking him into taking a shot before fighting him." Leatherhead laughed with him. "And it's so funny because, Splinter is like, Irish or something, because he can drink more than all of us combined and be completely sober."

"Odd." Leatherhead noted. "The Utroms cannot have alcohol; it's incredibly toxic to their chemistry, they didn't mind if I would occasional drink though."

"The Ancient One once told me that the Ninja Tribunal are serious partiers; they don't meditate all of the time, when they aren't they're getting completely crunk." Michaelangelo said with a laugh "I can't even imagine that!"

Leatherhead knew it wasn't exactly a candle-lit dinner, but this odd date was still nice. He reached over and turned his mate slightly to kiss him, Mikey returned it and wrapped his arms around Leatherheads waist. While LH didn't exactly intend to be the passive one in the relationship, he didn't really mind it either, there was something very comforting about having a mate stronger than even he was.

Things were beginning to get hot...

"WHAT THE SHELL?" They heard a loud yell, and the two reptilians forced themselves apart from each other. Standing on the very same rooftop, a few yards away, was none other than Leonardo.

"Oh hey big brother," Mikey nervously said, like a little sister being caught in bed with her boyfriend "nice night, right?"

* * *

><p><strong>Yup, date nightdramatic revealing chapter. If you are wondering why I made Mikey the um... Top one, in the relationship, it's because I got really tired of how people portrayed him to always be bottom, it's not that it's bad, it's just that you have to consider he's still a guy and you know... Stuff.**

**-KGD**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own this franchise, for it is older than I am.**

_"What is going on here?"_ Leonardo demanded... well he actually sputtered a bit but Mikey decided to filter that one out because it didn't seem to fit his normally rigid brother.

_Lie and say it was a dare,_ the bad, dishonest side of Mikes conscience told him "Leatherhead is my mate, he has been my mate for a while." He confessed, he looked Leonardo straight in the eye... rather difficult when you compare his nine-foot-tall stature to Leo's five foot nothing.

"Mate?!" Leo mimed, and glared at Leatherhead "Explain this Leatherhead. "

Before Leatherhead could answer Michaelangelo steeped protectively in front of Leatherhead and glared at his brother "We don't need to explain, it a rather simple concept; we. are. mates. Dating, together, whatever you want to call it."

"So you're gay now?" Leonardo asked with more emphasis than either of the other two mutants expected.

"What, are you homophobic?" Michaelangelo asked back.

"No, of course not." Leonardo said, but Mikey didn't find that very convincing "Are you just doing this to get attention? Are you trying to be a rebel? It's not very mature, Mikey."

"Leonardo!" Leatherhead growled "It is a terrible thing to suggest that your own brother would be with another male for the sole purpose of juvenile rebellion. I'll have you know I care for Michaelangelo very, very much."

"And I feel the same for Leatherhead." Mikey said "Aren't you glad for me, that I found someone I can be happy with?"

"He tried to kill you in a fit of rage!" Leonardo insisted.

"That was two years ago! I'm seventeen now Leo, I know there is nothing really wrong about this relationship!"

Then there was high-tension silence; the two mutant brothers were staring each other down, Leonardo with the most disapproving, disappointed look in his eyes, and Leatherhead in nervousness. Mike just looked angry, he steadily become more and more angry until Leatherhead could smell it on him. Without warning Michelangelo flung himself at his brother, and Leo was knocked down with a yelp, and trapped helplessly under his now much larger brother. Animalistically Mikey snarled at him, and buried his extremely sharp teeth into the side of Leo's neck.

Leo thrashed with great effort, but just wasn't strong enough compared to the meta turtle, blood gushed between Mike's teeth. "Michaelangelo, get off of him!" Leatherhead roared and knocked his mate off of Leonardo.

Aggressively (yet without much effort) he got back up and tossed the mutant crocodile several feet away and charged at Leonardo who was climbing back onto his feet, with a guttural roar of sorts he whipped his tail at his brother, the the blade-like twin barbs at the end of his tail made a bloodied slash on the side of Leo's arm.

Knowing fully well of the poison of those barbs now coursing through Leonardo's bloodstream, Leather charged from behind his mate and as hard as he could pinched the nerve at the side of his neck, causing the metaturtle to crumple down unconscious.

"We need to get you to Donatello immediately!" Leatherhead yelled with urgency, he tossed Michaelangelo onto his shoulders and picked Leo up despite the ninjas weakening protests, and ran as fast as he off of the roof and back to the sewers.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe Mikey would ever do this." Donnie said as he injected Leo with an antivenom he had developed from collecting some of Mikey's poison prior. "He adores Leo."<p>

Leatherhead was standing next to the other cot where Michaelangelo wasn't strapped down - he was chained down. Donatello would dare not underestimate the younger mutants newfound strength. "It was out of nowhere - yes Michaelangelo was angry at Leonardo, but then his anger suddenly exploded." Leatherhead explained "I believe it's all of the hormones, he's producing so much to cope with the transformation, it's like a second mutated puberty."

"Not a good combination, but I figured as much." Donatello said, he looked down at Leo with soft, worried eyes and the unconscious turtle breathed haggardly, sweat lacing his skin which had become worryingly pale. "You... Know what we have to do, right?"

"What?" Leatherhead asked.

Not answering right away, Donnie injected a drip IV into Michaelangelo arm and then injected him with elephant tranquilizer in the other "We're going to have to cut off the stingers at the end of his tail, Mikey said he isn't capable of regenerating the venom glands at the tip of his tail if they are removed."

Leatherhead glared sternly at Donatello "No, this is wrong. You cannot just... cut off a part of your own brother without his permission."

"I understand your concern, but think about it Leatherhead! What if he flew into another fit of rage and attacked another one of us? What if we couldn't get them the antivenom to them in time? It's amazing that you got Leo here fast enough that there's no lasting damage to his arm!" Don insisted "What_ did_ Leo do to even cause Mikey to get this mad?"

"He..." Leatherhead hesitated and glance back at his mate but ultimately decided that now was time "He didn't approve Michaelangelo and I being together."

"Toge..." Donatello then paused as his brain slowly registered what he had just heard, and his jaw dropped "You... with Mikey?" He nearly tripped on his words "H-How? You're gay? _Mikey's_ gay?"

"Yes; we have been seeing each other for almost a year now, months before he was changed by Bishop." Leatherhead admitted "Leonardo caught us kissing, and when it seemed as though he was highly against the relationship Michaelangelo lashed out at him. "

Donatello looked to the floor contemplating, and Leatherhead felt a sinking feeling "I am happy for you both." Donnie finally said, and Leatherhead felt relieved "But," and the sinking feeling returned "you know we can't keep this secret from the rest of the family right?"

"Alright." Leatherhead agreed "I will make you a deal, I will announce it to the rest of your family personally, and you agree to not cut off the barbs on my _mates_ tail."

"Agreed." Don said, nodding his head, and the two mutants shook hands.

* * *

><p><strong>Read and review.<strong>


End file.
